inflammable Botany
by Heikschen
Summary: Der schrecklichste Krieg in der Geschichte der Zauberei ist vorbei und Hogwarts liegt in Trümmern.Schüler kehren zurück.Einige werden immer tiefer in einen Strudel aus Drogen, zerstörerischer Liebe und gefährlichen Missverständnisse hineingezogen.


**inflammable Botany**

**Autor**: Heikchen1987

**Beta**: Alraune, du bist die aller beste!!! *umflausch*

**Genre**: Romanze, Drama, Angst

**Raiting**: P-18

**Warnung**: Slash

**Disclaimer**: Alle Orte und Personen bzw. Vorgeschichten gehören der genialen J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene leider kein Geld hiermit. Nichts meins, außer dem Plot.

**Summary**: Der schrecklichste Krieg in der Geschichte der Zauberei ist vorbei und Hogwarts liegt in Trümmern. Einige Schüler kehren zurück, nicht nur, um das Schloss wieder aufzubauen, sondern auch um die Posten derer einzunehmen, die im Krieg gefallen sind. Doch dass Hogwarts wieder steht, heißt nicht, dass die seelischen Wunden verheilt sind… Einige werden immer tiefer in einen Strudel aus Drogen, zerstörerischer Liebe und gefährlichen Missverständnisse hineingezogen…

**Widmung**: Diese FanFic widme ich Ria, aus dem einfachen Grunde, weil sie beim Wichteln 2007 leer ausgegangen ist. Das hier ist also dein, extrem verspätetes, Weihnachtgeschenk. Du bist jemand ganz besonderes und deswegen hast du es einfach verdient, dass jemand dir mal etwas Gutes tut. Ich hab dich gaaaaanz dolle lieb. *feste drückt*

___________________________________________________________________

_**Prolog**_

Kaum hatte sich der Staub der vergangenen Schlacht gelegt, strömten auch schon Aberhunderte von Menschen auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Es war keineswegs ein fröhliches Treffen. Nein, ein jeder war in schwarz gekleidet, der den Torbogen mit den geflügelten Ebern passierte.

Viele der Besucher weinten still, oder hielten jemanden fest im Arm.

Vor dem großen Schloßportal wartete Professor McGonagall auf die ersten Gäste. Sie trug ebenfalls eine schwarzen Umhang und, dazu passend, einen dunklen Hut. Ihr Gesicht wirkte versteinert. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen, wie man es gar nicht von ihr kannte. Die Lippen zu einem schmalen Schlitz verzogen, beobachtete sie die Ankömmlinge. Rechts neben Minerva erblickte man den Helden der Zaubererwelt, Harry Potter. Auch Harrys Gesicht war voller Trauer und ebenso die seiner Begleiter: Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Neville und der gesamte Rest der Weasleyfamilie hatten trauerverzerrte Mienen. Nur mit Mühe konnte ein jeder sich zurückhalten.

Inzwischen mussten mindestens tausend Menschen die Ländereien von Hogwarts betreten haben, als Kingsley Shacklebolt zu Minerva McGonagall trat. Mit einem kurzen Wink gab er das Zeichen, die Tore zu schließen und die Ministeriumsangestellten taten wie ihnen geheißen.

Kingsley richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Hals und flüsterte: „Sonorus."

„Liebe Trauergemeinde, ich möchte Sie nun darum bitten, sich zum See zu begeben, wo genügend Sitzplätze für alle vorhanden sind. Dann können wir mit der Trauerfeier beginnen, für all diejenigen, die, in diesem schrecklichen Krieg gefallen sind", richtete sich der neue Zaubereiminister an alle Anwesenden.

Kaum hatte er mit seiner kurzen Rede geendet, begann der Marsch der Trauernden.

An das Ende der langen Schlange von Menschen gesellten sich alle Lehrer, Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Neville Longbottom, Grawp, die restlichen Ordensmitglieder und die Familie Weasley, die selbst einen Trauerfall zu beklagen hatte.

Nach einigem Durcheinander, wie es bei einer solchen Menschenmenge normal ist, fand doch ein jeder einen Platz und es breitete sich Stille aus. Man konnte nur noch hier und da einige Schluchzer hören.

Bisher hatte Harry sich nicht umgesehen, aber jetzt nahm er die Umgebung, in der er sich befand, wahr. In ordentlichen Reihen, es müssen etwa hundert gewesen sein, schlängelten sich Stühle über Stühle aneinander, von denen jeder besetzt war. Die Stühle waren in einen Halbkreis um einen neuangelegten Ehrenfriedhof gestellt worden. Der Friedhof war umgeben von niedrigen Hecken und er war größer als Harry gedacht hätte. Er schätzte, dass etwa hundert Gräber oder mehr darin Platz finden würden. Die Hecken des Friedhofs waren mit schwarzem Tüll verhängt und überall waren schwarze Rosenblätter verstreut worden. Der Eingang zum Friedhof war durch eine gusseiserne kleine Tür versperrt und dahinter zog sich makelloser grüner Rasen über die gesamte Fläche. Vereinzelt konnte man auf dem Friedhof einige Trauerweiden erkennen, die müde ihre Zweige gen Boden streckten. Die Begräbnisstätte war um ein Grab herum angelegt worden, und zwar um das Grab von Albus Dumbledore.

Neben dem Friedhof, auf der linken Seite, war ein kleines Podium errichtet worden, auf das Kingsley jetzt zuging. Kaum hatte dieser den Rednerpult erreicht, zogen dunkle Wolken über Hogwarts und der Himmel trauerte mit ihnen. Ein kalter Regen zog auf und es wurde zu einem großen Unwetter. An das Wetter hatte man gedacht, denn kein einziger Tropfen berührte einen der Anwesenden. Sogar die Zentauren und alle übrigen Waldbewohner waren zur Beerdigung erschienen und hielten sich bedeckt im Wald auf.

Nun räusperte sich der Zaubereiminister: „Lieber Trauergemeinde, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um Abschied zu nehmen. Wir alle gehen diesen Weg gemeinsam und möchten zusammen Lebewohl sagen, zu all den Menschen, die in diesem schrecklichen Krieg gefallen sind. Wir werden heute einige besondere Kämpfer ehren, unter ihnen Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape und viele weitere gefallene Seelen. Leider können wir nicht von jedem einzelnen Abschied nehmen, aber dennoch wird in stiller Trauer ein jeder von seinen Lieben Abschied nehmen können. Als erstes möchten wir den Mann ehren, ohne den es niemals möglich gewesen wäre diesen Krieg zu beenden. Mr. Harry Potter wird nun einige Worte an Sie richten."

Mit seiner Hand wies er auf Harry, welcher sich sofort erhob und zum Podium ging.

Ein Moment der Stille folgte, in dem sich Harry auf seine Ansprache vorbereitete und den Sonorus-Zauber über sich legte: „Wir nehmen Abschied von einem zutiefst missverstandenen Mann. Selbst ich habe immer daran gezweifelt dass er zu uns gehörte. Nur ein einziger Mensch hat immer an seine Unschuld geglaubt und das war Albus Dumbledore. Viele von uns glaubten Dumbledore nicht, als er uns versuchte begreiflich zu machen, dass Severus Snape in den Tiefen seines Herzens immer gut war. Lange Zeit waren wir davon überzeugt, dass er für die dunkle Seite gekämpft hat, weil wir wussten, dass er Albus Dumbledore getötet hat. Ja, er hat ihn getötet, doch bis vor kurzem wussten wir nicht, dass der Tod Dumbledores unabdingbar gewesen ist. Er wäre gestorben, so oder so, auch wenn es immer noch unbegreiflich scheint. Severus Snape ist derjenige, dem wir dankbar sein müssen, denn er hat in Abgeschiedenheit gelebt, als Spion gearbeitet und das in ständiger Gefahr für sein Leben, nur um für das Gute zu kämpfen. Schlussendlich wäre ein Sieg über die dunkle Seite nie möglich gewesen, ohne sein Zutun. Er war derjenige, der mir begreiflich gemacht hat, was zu tun war. In seinen letzten Atemzügen dachte er nur daran, die Zaubererwelt zu retten. Er hätte uns alle ins Unglück stürzen können, aber er wollte, dass der Krieg, der Kampf, die sinnlosen Morde vorbei sind. In tiefer Trauer denke ich zurück an einen Mann, den ich selbst nie als ein normales menschliches Wesen angesehen habe. Heute bereue ich, dass ich mir nie die Mühe gemacht habe, zu versuchen, ihn zu verstehen. Ich habe gedacht, er wäre einfach böse, ohne ihn je richtig kennengelernt zu haben. Ich bereue das zutiefst und hoffe, dass er dort, wo er nun ist, befreit ist von all seinen Zwängen. Ich hoffe, dass Severus Snape freimütig umherwandeln kann und endlich der sein kann, der er immer war. Severus Snape, ein durch und durch guter Mensch…"

Harry schluckte tief und kämpfte darum, Haltung zu bewahren, denn das sollte noch nicht alles gewesen sein. Er hatte noch eine Rede vor sich, die ihm wahrscheinlich noch schwerer fallen würde. Einige der Anwesenden schluchzten ungehalten, viele weinten einfach still. Zu Lebzeiten von Severus Snape hätte wahrscheinlich nie jemand für ihn geweint, aber an diesem Tag, auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts weinten tatsächlich Hunderte für ihn, in Trauer, in Dankbarkeit und Demut.

Kingsley meldete sich wieder zu Wort und bat alle Anwesenden um eine Schweigeminute für Severus Snape. Urplötzlich war es vollkommen still, es schien als seien selbst der Wind und der Regen leiser geworden.

Die Sekunden schienen sich dahinzuziehen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Nicht wenige erschraken, als Kingsley sich erneut zu Wort meldete: „Nun bitte ich Harry fortzufahren…"

Harrys Kehle war völlig ausgetrocknet und er schluckte, bevor er erneut zu reden begann: „Außer Severus Snape möchte ich auch noch anderen Menschen danken. Zum einen wäre da Remus Lupin, der neben Sirius Black, für mich am ehesten einem Vater gleichkam. Er war ein guter Mensch und wurde zu seinen Lebzeiten als Untier betrachtet. Er wurde schikaniert und ausgestoßen und war, ebenso wie Severus Snape, ein missverstandener Mensch. Er war noch sehr jung, als er von keinem geringeren als Fenrir Greyback gebissen wurde und somit zum Werwolf wurde. Mit diesem Schicksal hatte er sich bis zum tragischen Ende seines Lebens nie abgefunden. Aus Angst um die Menschen, die er liebte, hat er diese oft vor den Kopf gestoßen, weil er sich nicht einmal selbst als ganzen Menschen betrachtete. Für mich war er noch mehr als das. Er war treuer Berater, Lehrer, Beschützer, Freund und Beistand in allen Lebenslagen."

Viele Trauernde machten ein betretenes Gesicht, weil einige von ihnen tatsächlich schlecht gedacht hatten über Lupin, weil sie nicht ganz unschuldig waren an dem Ausstoßen und der Verfolgung von Werwölfen. Kein einziger hatte bedacht, dass die Werwölfe auch immer noch Menschen waren. Nicht jeder Werwolf war wie Fenrir Greyback.

Nicht ohne Absicht hatte Harry die Rede so verfasst, denn er hatte beabsichtigt, alle aufzurütteln.

Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und fuhr fort: „Im selben Atemzug wie Remus Lupin möchte ich seine Frau Nymphadora Tonks, von allen liebevoll nur Tonks gerufen, erwähnen. Für den Frieden war sie bereit alles zu geben. Sie war bereit, ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel zusetzen, welches sie leider durch diesen schrecklichen und unbarmherzigen Krieg verlor. Sie war ein stets fröhlicher Mensch, liebte es Späße zu machen. Sie war unheimlich tollpatschig, aber auch klug und äußerst liebenswert. Wir alle, die wir sie kannten, werden sie nie vergessen, doch am wenigsten ihr kleiner Sohn, der erst vor wenigen Wochen geboren wurde. Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks hinterlassen einen Sohn, der diese zwei wunderbaren Menschen leider nie kennenlernen wird. Ich werde allerdings alles daransetzen, ihn wissen zu lassen, welch wunderbare Menschen seine Eltern waren. Wie mutig, hingebungsvoll und einzigartig sie waren. Sie waren immer an meiner Seite, wenn ich Beistand brauchte, wenn es womöglich notwendig war, mich zurechtzuweisen. In tiefer Trauer nehme ich heute Abschied von diesen wunderbaren Menschen. Ich bin so froh, dass ich euch kennenlernen durfte, Remus und Tonks. Ihr hinterlasst eine große Lücke in unseren Herzen.

Und nun möchte ich zu guter Letzt noch einen äußerst guten Freund ehren. Einen Freund, der von Anfang an auf meiner Seite stand, der immer zu mir gehalten hat und bereit war, das Äußerste dafür zu geben. Ich gedenke Fred Weasley. Wir alle kannten Fred als Scherzbold. Besonders Schüler und Lehrer können sich wahrscheinlich an seine Scherze erinnern, die er mit seinem Bruder immer wieder vollzog. Wie oft brachte er uns in das Dunkel ein kleines Licht. Ich kann mich noch ziemlich genau und gut an dieses voluminöse Feuerwerk vor zwei Jahren erinnern. Es war mir eine große Ehre, ihn kennenlernen zu dürfen und vor allem sein Freund zu sein. Den einen oder anderen mag er manchmal zur Weißglut gebracht haben. Nicht zuletzt am liebsten seine Mutter. Ich persönlich kenne keinen einzigen, der diesen jungen, freundlichen Unruhestifter nicht mochte. Am meisten trauert natürlich seine Familie um ihn, denn dort, wo er einst gewesen ist, klafft nun ein großer Abgrund. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, anmaßend zu sein möchte ich doch behaupten, dass ich ganz genau wie die Familie Weasley fühle, denn für mich war er nicht nur ein Freund, sondern auch ein Bruder. Ich bin so unendlich dankbar dafür, dass wir wenigstens eine viel zu kurze Zeit gemeinsam hatten. Wir vermissen dich sehr und in unseren Herzen wirst du ewig weiterleben. Wir werden versuchen nach folgendem Prinzip zu Leben um allen gebührend zu Gedenken: Leuchtende Tage… Nicht weinen, weil sie vorüber, sondern lächeln, dass sie gewesen."

Harrys Rede hatte jeden berührt und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er selbst ein tränennasses Gesicht hatte. Ja, das war der Abschied für immer, vor dem er sich mehr gefürchtet hatte als vor seinem eigenen Tod. Harrys Rede war sogleich der letzte Schritt gewesen um nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Sie alle mussten nach vorne blicken und beginnen, den Trümmerhaufen ihrer Zauberergemeinschaft wieder aufzurichten.

Ein letztes Mal erhob sich Kingsley von seinem Stuhl neben dem Pult und sprach zu den Trauergästen: „Leider können wir nicht von jedem, der in diesem Krieg gefallen ist, Abschied nehmen, aber wir können jetzt ein paar Schweigeminuten einlegen, damit jeder der verlorenen Freunde, Familienangehörigen und Bekannten gedenken kann."

Wieder breitete sich diese angsteinflößende Stille aus und jeder trauerte still und für sich allein.

Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, aber die Schweigeminuten zogen sich so sehr in die Länge, dass sage und schreibe eine Stunde und fünfzehn Minuten absolute Ruhe herrschte.

„Ich danke Ihnen allen, dass Sie so zahlreich erschienen sind und wünsche Ihnen für ihren weiteren Lebensweg alles Gute und vor allem die Kraft, die Trauer und Ihre Verluste zu verarbeiten. Gedenken Sie der mutigen Kämpfer und der wehrlosen Opfer, auf dass ein Exempel statuiert werde, dass solch eine Schreckensherrschaft nie wieder möglich ist", meldete sich Kingsley zum letzten Mal leise zu Wort.

Er führte eine komplizierte Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab durch und schon wuchsen auf dem Friedhof die Grabsteine aus dem Rasen. Plötzlich öffneten sich die Tore von Hogwarts und Aberhunderte von Sargträgern und Särgen machten sich auf den Weg zu dem neu erbauten Friedhof. Auf jedem Sarg war ein Bild von dem jeweiligen Verstorbenen angebracht und so verstreuten sich die Angehörigen und Freunde nun, um den Sarg ihrer Lieben zu begleiten, so auch Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Familie Weasley, die sich schnell zwischen den ersten vier Särgen einreihten, denn in ihnen ruhten nun auf alle Zeit Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks und Fred Weasley. So weit das Auge reichte, konnte man nur noch trauerverzerrte Gesichter erblicken. Manch einer musste gestützt werden, um nicht vor Trauer völlig zusammenzubrechen, so auch Mrs. Weasley.

Nachdem nun alle Särge an den für sie vorgesehenen Platz gebracht worden waren, sanken diese langsam in das Erdreich und ein reiches Blumenmeer ergoss sich, wo vorher die Särge verschwunden waren.

Noch bis zur Abenddämmerung nahmen die Menschen Abschied und erst dann wandten sich nach und nach die Trauernden zum Gehen.

Es wurde wieder ruhig auf den Schlossgründen und die Toten waren jetzt zu ihrer letzten Ruhe gebettet.


End file.
